Sexy Back
by Ryuuax
Summary: Ike is bringing sexy back to Pit.songfic IkexPit. Oneshot


"_Sexy Back"_

Hi! This here will be a songfics, I'm doing this cause there isn't enough love for Ike and Pit in the Smash world. **Yes it will be Yaoi don't like don't read!**

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or the song they belong to Nintendo and their respective owners.

**Note: It will be a one shot.**

Song: Sexy Back--Artist: Justin Timberlake

* * *

Chapter 1: Ike's Sexy Back

_6:58__ a.m._

Birds chirping happily outside, the sun rays trying to make their way through the closed curtains, your warm bed forcing you not to wake up, relaxing music passing in the radio, your roommate already gone.

_6:59 a.m._

Ike let out a content sigh. Everything's perfect to stay more time sleeping; well, almost perfect.

_7:00 a.m._

"GOOD MORNING DEAR SMASHERS!!" Ike growled and put his pillow around his head "I hope everybody is awake and already in the cafeteria, 'cause today for breakfast we have cake!!"

Ike growled again, he could hear the smashers outside his room fighting their way to the cafeteria for their cake. He was going to kill Crazy Hand, making comments about every single thing in the morning. He sighed and got off his bed and towards the window, he opened the curtains. He could see Mewtwo resting against a tree and Lucario trying to convince him going at the cafeteria.

Ike smiled, Lucario was a fan of sweets, he was afraid his 'cool' would vanished if he said his secret but almost half of the smashers though it was cute. Now that he though it, Pit was also a fan of sweets, maybe that was why he ran at the cafeteria so early with Kirby.

He yawned and grabbed the radio making his way towards the bathroom, closing the front door before; he didn't though Pit was going to enter for some time. He turned on the radio, hearing some random songs while he was undressing from his pajamas. Ike changed the station and stopped as the rhythm of a new song was starting.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Take it to the bridge_

"Something decent at least" he turn the hot and the cold water, trying to make it warmer. When he got it right, he grabbed a towel and put it next to him. A nice shower was what he needed. Feeling the warm water on his back he began humming the song.

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take it to the chorus_

"Grrr…why did he closed the door?" Standing outside his and Ike's room, was Pit with a plate full of cake. "He knows I don't have a key" Pit sighed, Master Hand only gave one key of their room to everyone and he gave it to the more responsible of the two.

"Man, did I ever pig like this? Oh, hey Pit!" Pit turned his head to see Roy walking towards him.

"Hi Roy"

"Why the long face?"

"Ike locked the door" The red haired swordsman though for a moment.

Pit looked at Roy confused when the older one took his sword and moved closer to the door, he began switching the electric knob with the tip of his sword. There was the sound of a click "Got it!"

"There you go, go get him tiger!" Roy laughed and pat Pit's back and made his way to his room, leaving a very red Pit. The angel murmured a few words against the red haired and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it_

_VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

_Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it_

_Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it_

_Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it_

_You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it_

_Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on._

Pit put the plate on the nearest table and sighed. He looked around the room; there wasn't a sign of Ike. He sited on his bed; he was tired, running and staying at the door of the cafeteria with Kirby for 3 hours was exhausting. He suddenly listen at the song. He smiled, Ike was in the bathroom.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them motherfers don't know how to act_

_Girl let me make up for all the things you lack_

_Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast_

_Take it to the bridge_

Pit walked at the bathroom's door and opened the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. There, standing in front of the mirror was Ike, only with baggy pants and singing the song. Pit blush came again.

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take it to the chorus_

Ike didn't hear the front door opening, he didn't hear the bathroom's door opening and he didn't saw Pit staring at him. To distracted singing the song.

Ike turned; eyes closed still singing "It's just that no one makes me feel this way…" Ike eyes opened and saw Pit. Both stared at each other, Ike eyes stared at Pit red face, Pit eyes stared at the older one chest, watching few drops of water on it. Yes, Pit had realized, Ike had taken a bath.

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it_

_VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

_Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it_

_Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it_

_Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it_

_You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it_

_Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on._

"Pit…" Ike started.

"I-I'm sorry! I sh-should have knocked and w-waited..." Pit started turning away preparing for his running but Ike grabbed his arm and push the younger one to his chest.

"Pit…do you like how I sing?" He whispered huskily in his ear, Pit nodded blushing. Ike's arms wrapped around Pit waist, bringing the angel closer. If it was possible, Pit blush grew.

"Really?" Pit was feeling a little nervous, Ike face was closer than he expected.

_You Ready?_

"Umm…Ike I-I bring you s-some cake…" Pit was trying with all his might to change the subject.

"Mmmm...sounds good" Pit sighed relieved, but flinched when Ike face was just mere millimeters from his own.

"You know what's more sweet?" He shocked his head, Ike face was closer.

"You…" Pit didn't had time to analyze what was happening, so he just give himself wrapping his arms around the older man neck and deepening the kiss. Ike hugged the younger one pulling him closer.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them motherfers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back_

_Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact_

_Take it to the chorus_

Pit give out a little moan when Ike pushed them against a wall. Feeling the necessity for air, Ike broke the kiss and both began panting for oxygen resting their foreheads against each other.

"Ike…" Pit was the first one to talk, still breathless.

"Yes?"

"You do a lot of exercise…" Ike stared at the angel, who was blushing and his hands were now between them, and laughed kissing Pit forehead.

"Why don't we go for the cake you brought me?" Pit nodded smiling and grabbed Ike hand heading for the door.

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it_

_VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

_Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it_

_Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it_

_Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it_

_You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it_

_Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on._

Ike smile at the cuteness of the angel; he reached where he had put the radio and turned it off. When they were heading for the cake at the table, Pit stopped and made Ike turned back at him. Pit raised himself with the tip of his feet to kiss Ike cheek, now Ike was blushing.

"I love you" Pit whispered in Ike's ear.

"I love you too" Ike couldn't help and kiss the angel again.

The cake can wait a little longer.

* * *

Yes! More IkexPit love, there isn't a lot from them. Tell me what you think,and thanks for reading!


End file.
